


Spy in our midst

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tomhiddleston
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new king of Asgard finds out a spy has been sent to kill him, he will not stand for such disloyalty, the spy turns out to be a beautiful woman who Loki decides he will make surrender in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy in our midst

"Sir we have discovered and captured a spy, what would you have us do?"  
"Hmmm"  
He smiled wickedly pondering a punishment, spoilt for choice he demanded "bring him before me and I will demonstrate to all the punishment for disloyalty"  
"Sir the spy is a woman"  
"Even more intriguing, bring her before me"  
They dragged me in in chains and threw me to the ground harshly, I recovered myself, smiling knowingly, that was minor form of retaliation for hell I had unleashed on them only moments ago. If I hadn't been outnumbered greatly, my mission would have been complete and I would have gone home victorious. I went to pull myself up when a voice before me boomed "stay on your knees!"  
I looked up defiantly yet I did not move, his stare was intense, neither of us turned away. This was the god of mischief I had heard so much about, he was much more attractive than they had given him credit for, dark and mysterious but smaller than I expected with hearing the term frost giant.  
"Why is she in chains?"  
"She is dangerous sir, we struggled to restrain her, 10 guards were needed"  
He looked very amused "how could something so fair be dangerous?"  
"Do not be fooled sir she is dangerous"  
He slid forward from the throne he had been draped over, I felt his fingers slide over my lips, he was cold but so soft and gentle, it was unexpected I shivered with the cold or maybe in delight, I would have admitted to nothing, as my pride and defiance wouldn't allow it.  
The look in his eyes became a red glare, had I imagined it or had his eyes turned red, I spoke up "unshackle me and you will see how dangerous I can be"  
He smiled widely "I am intrigued, remove the shackles"  
"Sir I advise against it"  
"Do as I say and leave, I would like very much to see this rose and her thorns, privately"  
He removed the shackles backing away hastily which amused me, with the guards gone, we were alone, he was staring intently at me, awaiting my next move "what?"  
I asked trying to escape his unwavering gaze.  
He grinned "well were are there thorns?, or are you as delicate as you look, is it all talk?"  
Everything I did seemed to amuse him in some way, I wanted to remove the smile from his face, so with skill and agility I swept my leg round and knocked him off his feet. Infuriated he scrambled back up and came at me with strength I was unprepared for, he sent me flying, despite the pain I recovered quickly, winded I threw a solid punch landing with a resounding crack, blood dripped down his lip. He wiped it away still amused, grinning darkly, he seemed to be in two places at once, throwing punches and kicks, me being knocked down several times. He was a much better fighter than his guards, I was feeling weary from the concerted effort it was taking to keep up with his swiftness, losing my footing once more I fell flat, I saw the ground coming before I felt it. The pain was a dull constant ache, winded I wheezed as I slowly pulled myself back up, he countered grabbing my wrists and ramming me up against a wall, pressing me to the wall he muttered breathless "would be such a shame to mark such a beautiful face, there are other ways you could entertain your king"  
"My king?, you are....  
He moved so fast his lips pressed heavily against mine, slowly I began to return his passion, hungrily we kissed, what was I doing, I felt his grip loosen on my arms, I could have pushed him away but I did not, my body was aching and not just from the short lived fight, I wanted this, I wanted him, he pulled away slowly gasping for air.  
"I feel the danger more keenly now, do you?, the pain in my jaw adds to the joy of dominating you, so easily you bend to my will, the defiance in your eyes has been overcome with lust, you want me don't you?, I want you to say it"  
He slid his fingers into my hair, artfully wrapping his fingers around it and pulling it back, it stung as my head was forced back "I, I..."  
He pulled harder I flinched "you what?!"  
"I want you"  
"You want me?, then show me true obedience, do all I ask and I will give you the release your body aches for"  
I nodded as he released my hair. What was I doing, what was I saying, I had been sent to kill the enemy not sleep with him. He pulled me away from the wall turned me away from him placing my hands upon the wall, he slowly slid his hands over my hips, one gripped on to hold me in place the other like a snake slithered down through the slit in my dress, artfully pulling my underwear out of the way, he slid his fingers between my legs, he let out a guttural moan "oh, you are ready for me, that fight was mere foreplay, now I will make you surrender to me"  
He began to move his fingers slowly round and round, not inside he focused on my clit, slowly building me towards pleasure I have never felt so strongly, my body tensed as he continued, oh so slowly, teasing me to the edge of ecstasy, and then stopping.  
"no not yet, I am not done with you"  
"Please don't stop" I begged.  
He turned me to face him placing his hand over my mouth gently, "shhh, I am in control of you now, surrender your body to me"  
My heart began to pound, my sex throbbed for delicious release, frustrated yet intrigued by his words, said so seductively in deep whisper.  
He bit his lip in anticipation, removing his hand from my mouth, to rip my clothes from my body, casting them aside. He undressed with haste, releasing a large throbbing erection from its leather prison, it was amazing to behold, I had to touch it, as I motioned my hand toward the tip he growled “no I want to be deep inside you, I will have my release”  
I followed his demand guiding his cock to my wet opening, he slowly pushed himself inside of me, slowly filling me up, both of us moaning in anticipation. I took him in deeply tightening around him. He began to rock his hips, pulling out almost completely before ramming himself back in, he began to add speed and power to each thrust, he was in complete control and I was enjoying the surrender, he dominated my body and controlled my pleasure, he teased me with passionate kisses, roaming hands groping my breasts heavily, then tickling my skin, I trembled with each new touch, each change in pressure and speed. I could feel him hardening with each pleasurable thrust, I tightened around him in response to growing sensitivity, I was so close. He pressed his hand over my mouth as I cried out. Both of us reached a fast and furious orgasm. Me with muffled cries of gratification, He came hard, with deep breathy groans, echoing through the halls. Breathing heavily “that is how you please your king, these bodies were crafted for such delicious pleasures, we would be fools to not enjoy them to their fullest”  
He quietly led me to his bed chamber and we did just that. Exploring each other’s bodies, both taking control of our desires in turn.


End file.
